


Rules of Faerie

by GuesssWho



Series: And All Disastrous Things [2]
Category: Faerie Folklore, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuesssWho/pseuds/GuesssWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A guide to surviving Faerieland</p>
<p>The Fair Folk have a thousand laws<br/>That humans cannot understand<br/>So if you want a happy life<br/>Do not enter the faerie land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules of Faerie

Do not eat of Faerie food

And do not drink of Faerie wine

Or when you leave Faerie at last

The home you seek's no longer thine.

* * *

Do not step in Faerie rings

Do not enter the Faerie Mound

Or when rescue comes for thee

Your sanity will ne'er be found.

* * *

Do not lie to Faerie folk

And don't insult the Faerie Queen

Or for all of eternity

You and yours will not be seen.

* * *

Do not enter Faerie woods

And do not walk the Faerie trod

Or, though you come back to hearth,

Your heart will ne'er again be thawed.

* * *

Don't listen when Faeries sing

And ignore the Banshee wail

Or you will have the dubious fame

Of becoming a Faerie tale

* * *

 Do not dance to Faerie reels

Or you will sing to the Last Trump

You'll dance on 'til your heart has burst

And each limb is a bloody stump.

* * *

Do not look through Faerie stones

That you find on the Faerie ground

Or they will put out your eye

So you can't see when they're around.

* * *

Do not enter Faerieland

But if you do, don't leave the path

Or you'll be lost for ever more

In darkness where the monsters laugh.

* * *

Do not ask for Faerie help

If it comes take care how you pay

Some want clothes or milk for it

Some are insulted and betray.

* * *

Do not accept Faerie gold

From captured elf or leprechaun

For it will turn to moss and leaves

And when you look up they'll be gone.

* * *

Don't swim in the Faerie stream

Where nixies and kelpie play

Banshee wash dead men's bloody clothes

In that water, so stay away.

* * *

Do not believe what Faeries say

Though it's true that they cannot lie

They never say quite what they mean

Honestly they will truth deny.

* * *

Don't even taste Faerie repast

No goblin fruits from elven trees

They're addictive beyond belief

A wise man offered such food flees.

* * *

'Ware giving thanks for Faerie gifts

Though they save you from all pain

Or else you may be in their debt

And lose more than you stood to gain.

* * *

Beware lights off Faerie shores

And lanterns seen in wild bogs

For wisps will lead folks off of cliffs

And laugh as corpses float like logs.

* * *

And buy naught from Faerie markets

They sell goblin fruits, curses, lies

The price your dreams, your past, your soul

Your voice, the color of your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I may add more as I think of them. If you know a few, feel free to suggest one.


End file.
